My Big Brother!
by Engrish Spy
Summary: Hilde Feels Left out. Duo is obliviouse to Hilde. What Happens when Hilde is changed.


My Big Brother!?!

By Krazy Kool Snowborder Chick

PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing; I'm just merely borrowing the characters. Enjoy!

            "He's at it again." Hilde mumbled as she tossed the pillow over her head to muffle out the sounds of the nightly activities of her roommate Duo Maxwell. 

            "Why do the walls of this house have to be so damn thin?" She grumbled and then flicked off the covers and sat up. She glanced at the clock. The red numbers read two thirty four.

            "They've been at it for a couple of hours. When does he sleep?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pushed her way off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

            'Milk will help me sleep, if not I'll lace it so I can.' She thought as she entered the kitchen.

            She flipped on the light only to be greeted with a mess that Hilde only knew Duo could create. 'Damn you Maxwell' She thought as she went about the task of cleaning up the mess he had left.

            It took her a good hour to clean up. As she finished wiping the counter, the sound of a door opening and closing caught Hilde's attention. A disheveled blond came out into the kitchen, nodded to Hilde and then left. It was not uncommon in the house that the two former pilots shared for Hilde to see women come and go from Duo's room. Hilde snickered to herself and then went back to wiping the counter. Boy did Duo have it coming to him.

~*~

            "Hey Hilde could you pass me that wrench over there?" Duo asked from underneath the red car.

            Hilde handed him the wrench and then went back to her working on the engine. Hilde felt comfortable were she was. She felt in her element. It was just she and the car. And maybe that human vacuum cleaner under the car, who that ate all the food in the house, but she felt comfortable. In minding her own business she never felt the tap on her shoulder.

            "Hey Hilde," a warm breath breathed down her neck.

            Hilde jumped as she felt a jolt of electricity down her spine at the soft and sultry voice that Duo had just used. She turned to face him.

            "What do you want Duo?" She asked still reeling from the tremors he had caused in her

            He put on his puppy dog eyes, "Well you see Quatra just called while you were working and he wanted to know if you and I would like to come to a party he's holding at his house on L4 this weekend? It's kind of a reunion for the pilots and their families plus a chance for the Preventers to make contacts with other governments. And since your kind of my only family." 

            "Oh gee thank you that you think so highly of me," she said in mock amusement, "I don't know Duo? I mean we have to run the garage and then we have inventory coming up soon and I really don't have the money to spend…"

            "Please? I mean Quatra said that he would pay for our flight to L4" He began to beg

            Hilde could not take much more of his begging and then tossed her arms up in defeat. Duo smiled and then began to go back under the car.

            "Ok fine we can go. But on one condition" She said as he turned around.

            Duo stopped dead in his tracks, he swiftly twisted back to face Hilde, "What?" He asked

            "You have to pay for my party dress." She said triumphantly

            Duo moaned and then shook his head.

~*~

            'What is with him and all these girls?' Hilde thought as once again she was being treated to the sexual sounds of one Duo Maxwell and his flavor of the week which he most likely picked up at the neighborhood pub.

            She rose from her bed and headed to the kitchen. The kitchen was spotless compared to the last time Duo had a girl over. Sighing she went towards the fridge and pulled out the milk. Reaching for a glass she heard the door open and a scantly clad Duo sauntered into the kitchen. Hilde almost dropped the glass she had in her hand as she watched the well-defined man enter the kitchen. He snatched the milk from where Hilde had placed it began to drink greedily from the carton. Hilde looked at him with disgust. She started to gag. Duo noticed and placed the milk down.

            "What?" He stated

            She raised her eyebrow up, "Who knows where those lips have been?" 

            He smirked and then came with in an inch of her face.

            "Many places but a few untouched lands that has yet to surrender to Maxwell, the god of death," he said and then placed a whispered kiss on her lips.

            "Don't worry, I don't have cooties. Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow,  " he said as he pulled a way. 

            Hilde stared at him in shock as he left the kitchen with the rest of the milk. She brought her hand up to her lips and touched them as if what he had just done had burned her. It was almost as if he had left his mark on her. She closed her eyes and sank to the floor. She felt as if she had entered heaven, and Duo Maxwell was her angel.

~*~

            She stood in the kitchen peeling an apple. After the chaste kiss last night she had not been able to sleep. 

            'Duo likes me, Duo likes me.' She kept repeating the song over in her head as well as humming a tuneless song.

            Duo came into the kitchen and she greeted him with a smile. He frowned and then sat down at the table.

            "Hilde when I kissed you last night it meant nothing. Right?" He said 

            Hilde stopped in the middle of the kitchen floor. He was dismissing her kiss. She looked at him and then to the floor.

            "Right," was all she could muster and then turned back to the apple.

~*~

            "Ladies and Gentlemen were are now arriving at L4. Please make sure your tables are in an upright position." The voice of a stewardess said over the intercom.

            Duo began to poke Hilde in the side. She giggled and then turned serious. 

            "Duo stop doing that," she hissed as his continual poking began to tickle

            "It's all for the kicks Babe," he laughed

            The ship docked with the colony and the two disembarked. After claiming what little baggage they had packed for the trip, they headed towards the exit.

            "Miss Hilde. Mr. Duo," a small voice cried out over the crowed

            Hilde was able to spot the former Arabian pilot in the sea of people.

            "Mr. Winner!" Hilde exclaimed and ran towards the blond man. 

            Quatra embraced Hilde into a hug and then looked at her.

            "Call me Quatra. I don't mind. Allah Hilde it's been so long since I last saw you. It was at the Christmas party last year was it not?" He said and picked up her bag and began to walk to the door.

            "I think it was a little longer?" She laughed

            "Hey what about me?" Duo shouted and then ran after the two trying to catch up

~*~

            When Hilde entered the ballroom of the Winner estate that night she felt her self esteem drop about to a negative ten. Most of the women in the room were in princess style ball gowns of varying colours. She felt so ugly in her simple black cocktail length dress. Even Duo looked good. His tux was the kind with a mock neck and the coat reminded her of his normal black shirt at home. She side and then headed for a chair along the wall to become an unnoticed wallflower.

            "What is up with Hilde tonight?" Relena asked as she stood talking with Heero and Trowa. 

            "She's having a case of the 'I'm not pretty' blues tonight," Quatra said with a sad sigh as he joined the little group.

            "Well someone should ask her to dance?" Relena stated and then looked at the three guys standing around. The guys just milled around.

            "I think some one already beat us to the punch," Trowa said and then pointed towards Hilde.

            There in front of her was a man with strawberry blonde hair. His build was well defined and his tux was tailored to fit him. Quatra gasped and the others turned to where Hilde and the man stood.

            "Oh my god. That's not just any guy, that's one of the richest men on earth who is under 30! That's Thomas Greenbourg " Quatra said as he drooled. Trowa gave him a look.

            "Am I to understand that man is better looking then me little one?" He said playfully hitting him.

            "Nobody's as beautiful as you," Quatra said and then nuzzled his neck.

            Heero became disgusted and then pulled Relena onto the dance floor.

~*~

            Duo entered the ballroom. He became confused as he watched a large group of people watch the couples dancing on the floor. He stood near an elderly couple that was gossiping about the couples dancing. Duo did not care for it.

            "Do you see Thomas Greenbourg dancing with that Preventer woman?" The lady gasped. Duo's became intrigued and followed the woman's finger to the couple dancing on the floor.

            "I think she's beautiful," the man countered

            "You would think that," she cried

            "Well your not getting any younger my dear." He barked

            Duo moved away from the bickering couple and stared at Hilde. She was beautiful. Maybe not beautiful as some of the woman he had slept with in the past month, but a classic beauty like Relena or Sally. He sighed and watched her dance. He wanted to be the one holding her.

            "Why don't you go dance with that Onna that you call a friend?" The tough voice entered his thoughts

            "Oh Chang, I didn't expect you here?" He said trying to avoids the Chinese man's question.

            "Well yah Sally dragged me here," he mumbled and then placed his punch glass up to his mouth

            "Oh. So how's that working out?" The Chinese man gave Duo a strange look, "You know… Marriage?" Duo continued

            "I think it's the greatest honor in the world. I don't think I could not think of spending my days with out Sally." He said in a proud manner.

            "Why do you ask Maxwell?" He asked 

            'It's nothing," He said and then looked towards Hilde on the dance floor. Wu Fei followed Duo's gaze.

            "Are we jealous Maxwell?" He said with a smirk of sly fox on his face.

            Duos pulled himself out of his revive, "No," His eyes turned wide as saucers, "No. I just fear for Hilde's safety. She is my housemate you know. She's almost like a little sis to me," He said lying to Wu Fei.

            Wu Fei looked at him and then shrugged his shoulders, "Fine with me," He snickered under his breath.

            Duo turned his attention back to the dance floor. 'Just a little sis' He thought as he watched Hilde's face light up in a smile.

~*~

            Hilde entered her room and crashed on the bed. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She had met the most amazing man in the world that night and he wanted to date her. She felt like she was on cloud nine. The only thing that could compare to this was…

            He thoughts were interrupted as a knock came upon the door. Picking herself up, Hilde answered the door. There in her entry stood Duo only clad in a pair of sweats. She gasped inwardly.

            "Can I sleep with you?" He asked groggily

            Hilde nodded and then let him in.

            "So why can't you sleep in your room?" She asked as she moved towards the great king size bed and turned down the right side for Duo.

            "Well let's just say the Winner estate as big as it is, is pack to the gills." He said as he climbed into the bed and sat there.

            "How can that be?" She said with a laugh and took off the jewelry she was wearing

            "Ok, I was already bunking with Heero because the house was already full. Relena decided to stay the night in his room. I don't want to stay in her room. Sally, Wu Fei and the triplets have one of the guest suits along with a few other dignitaries who decided to stay the night, plus Lady Une and the Preventers she brought along. All of Quatra's sisters are here along with Catherine and her husband. And to top it all off, Peacecraft and his wife showed up just mere minutes before the party, taking the last guest room." He said and then furrowed his brow

            "Why not sleep on a couch?" She said with a laugh and then entered the bathroom to change leaving the door open slightly so she could still talk to him.

            "Hilde, have you ever tried sleeping on a couch at all?" He said frowning

            "Not that I can say," she giggled

            "Well they're not all that comfortable especially the leather ones." He said coming towards the door. Hilde opened it and reveled her wearing a pinstriped top.

            Duo eyed her suspiciously, "Isn't that the top to my pajamas?" 

            "Yeah what's it to ya?" She said in a definite laugh

            "Nothing," he mumbled

            Hilde past him and went to the left side of the bed. She crawled in and then looked at Duo. He followed and crawled in on the other side.

            "Sweet dreams Duo." She said and then turned her back to him and went to sleep.

            Duo switched off the light and then looked at Hilde, "Sweet dreams Hilde," he whispered

~*~

(A few months later)

            "Thanks again Thomas. I had a great evening." Duo could hear Hilde on the other side of the door. Then followed with the sound of wet kissing. Duo gagged and then returned to his show.

            Hilde waltzed in the front door with a dreamy look on her face. Duo made a face at her and it brought her out of her delusional haze.

            "How was your date?" He asked once she had finished laughing

            She rushed to the foot of the couch, "It was the best ever because of this," she extended her hand to show him the gold band with a blue sapphire in the middle with two tiny diamonds on the side.

            "So what he gave you a ring," Duo said nonchalantly 

            Hilde hit him in the arm, "It's not just **A** ring Duo. It's an engagement ring," she said with a smile

            "Oh, well congratulations" was all Duo could reply

            "Thank you!" She exclaimed and placed a small kiss on his forehead and left the room

            Duo cringed inwardly and then kept repeating to himself the phrase he had been trying to instill in his head as the months passed by, 'She's just like a little sister'

~*~

            "Well so will you do it?" Duo was taken aback by what she had asked him to do.

            They were sitting in a little Spanish café off the main shopping district in the colony. She had taken him out to lunch in hopes that afterwards she could take him tux shopping

            "I don't know Hilde?" He said with a little apprehension in his voice

            "Come on, you know your like the only family I've had since my parents died in the war." She said

            "Why not get Quatra to do it? He's more of a brother to you then I am?" He stated

            "Duo you know Quatra and Trowa are going to be Thomas' grooms men," she scolded Duo

            Duo felt torn. The girl he had known in the war was now a young woman of twenty. She no longer needed his protection. Another guy who could take care of her better than he could ever take care of her was replacing him. He sighed as his mind raged a battle.

            "I'll do it," he said as if in defeat.

            "Thank you Duo," she said and then dug in to her food

~*~

            "Well the big days tomorrow," Quatra sighed as he and Duo sat in the restaurant during the rehearsal party.

            "Yeah," was a Duo could muster

            "You know your losing a very pretty lady there," He said and then picked up the glass of sparkling grape juice

            "I know," He sighed as he looked at Hilde laughing away with her fiancée.

            "You should tell her how you feel," He said and then stood up and began to propose a toast.

            Duo shook his head and then looked at Hilde who was looking at him. He was lost in her azure coloured eyes. He knew he had to tell her something.

~*~

            "Why does it have to rain my last night here?" She pouted as she and Duo entered the tiny house they had shared over the last five years.

            The place was littered with cardboard boxes that were marked in black marker 'Hilde's new house'. She smiled and then shook the excesses water out of her hair.

            "I'm gonna order a pizza," Duo said and then went to the phone, "What do you want on it?"

            "I'm just going to go take a bath and then go to bed," she smiled

            Duo looked at her with a trodden look but just nodded, "Good night Hilde." He said softly

            Hilde noticed his look, "Is everything all right Duo?" She asked him coming into the kitchen were they kept the phone.

            "I'm fine, nothing to worry about," He forced a smile and then picked up the phone to begin dialing.

            "You're lying Maxwell," she stated and came closer to his face, "I can see it in those eyes. Ok Maxwell what's up?" She asked

            Duo looked at her face. The face he had seen every morning for the past five years. Even when they were on missions, they always seemed to get stuck together. He smiled and then swooped in for a kiss. It was gentle at first. It scared the hell out of him as his lips met hers in the soft kiss. She was shocked as well, but gave into the kiss with whole heart. It was the phone ringing off the hook that caught Duo's attention. He pushed Hilde away and mouthed a silent sorry and ran to his room. Hilde stood in the kitchen stunned. Duo Maxwell had kissed her, shown her his soul for the first time and he knew it was a mistake. She knew it was a mistake. He was like a big brother to her.

The End?


End file.
